300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirito
'Abilities' ---- Beater Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Kirito is capable of concealing his own identity. The exact value of his health, attribute, status, items, score, and summoner spells are all unknown to his enemies for the entire game. *Hidden Effect - ''When he is on the same team with Yuuki Asuna, he gains 1 bonus Attack Damage. Baka Couple *''Condition - ''This hidden effect appears only when there is Yuuki Asuna within the same team. *''Hidden Effect - ''Those idiot lovers finally get married, ~Congratulation~Congratulation! Attack Damage increased by 1. ---- Sonic Leap Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *Active - 'Kirito lunges forward to a target enemy and carries the target forward along with any other enemies near the target, dealing 30/65/100/135/170 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. If the enemies collide with terrain while being lunged forward, they are stunned for 1.25 seconds and take 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage. ---- 'Vorpal Strike W' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '''6 seconds *''Active - ''Kirito swings his sword in the direction of the cursor to strike all enemies in a cone, dealing 70/115/160/205/250 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. Afterward, he will gain 20% bonus Attack Damage for 3 seconds. ---- Vertical Square E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Active - 'Kirito sends 4 shadows on 4 directions in a cross (+) shaped manner from his casting location that lasts for 3 seconds. If a shadow hits an enemy, it will disappear and mark the enemy hit while dealing 40/65/90/115/140 + Bonus AD physical damage. Within 5 seconds, he can recast this skill with a 0.2 second cooldown (reducible) to instantly teleport himself to the nearest marked target, removing the mark and dealing an additional 40/65/90/115/140 + Bonus AD physical damage. Additionally, he can teleport to any of the shadows that didn't hit an enemy by right-clicking them. Teleporting to marked targets has a limited range of 1200. ---- 'Fairy from Wonderland (Tian Wai Fei Xian) R' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '''105 / 90 / 75 seconds *''Active - ''Kirito disappears from the game, becoming untargetable and invulnerable as he sends multiple shadows on the target enemy hero for 16 hits. Each hit deals 10/25/40 + AD true damage to all enemies the shadows pass through along with the main target and grants 30%/40%/50% Damage Reduction to Kirito for 1 second (unstackable). Kirito is unable to do any action while performing the skill and will reappear beside the target once it ends. *''Note: ''This skill changes to Starburst Stream R whenever Kirito equips an Elucidator, Kagemitsu G4 or Night Sky Sword. *''Note: ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Starburst Stream R. Starburst Stream R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '105 / 90 / 75 seconds *Available only while equipping Elucidator ( ), Kagemitsu G4 ( ) or Night Sky Sword ( )' *Active - ''Kirito swings his sword around him 5 times, dealing AD physical damage per hit to all enemies nearby. It can be cast three more times within 5 seconds for each cast, with the 4th cast being a single target lunge that deals AD physical damage + of hits by this skill)% of the target's maximum Health true damage. If this skill hits at least one enemy unit, Kirito gains 30%/40%/50% Damage Reduction for 3 seconds (unstackable). *''Note: ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Fairy From Wonderland R. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes